DARK ANGEL
by Devilslawyer123
Summary: Sequel to Angel: Bella wants Edward to come clean about his past. Edward has been sneaking uot at night and coming back early in the morning. When she catches him sneaking in one night, Bella demands the truth. But sometimes,it's not what you want to hear
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to "Angel": As the wedding approaches, Bella wants Edward to come clean about his past. Edward has been leaving nights and coming back early in the morning. Is he cheating on her? When Bella catches Edward sneaking back in one night, she demands the truth. And sometimes, the truth is not something you want to hear…**

**A/N: I know I have made you wait and wait and wait for this sequel and I apologise profusely for that. Writers Block is a common illness among writers ;) I rushed this out on the spur of the moment, seeing as I was listening to Comptine D'un Autre eté from the movie Amelie, and is supposedly Bella's lullaby in the movie…Ooh, I can't wait!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review!**

--

**Chapter 1**

**Fr Anonymous: **_You better run, Cullen boy. Run, run as fast as you can…_

Emmett was right when he said that weddings were the longest, most boring things that could happen. Not the actual ceremony, God no. All the preparation and the getting ready was what left me sick and tired at the end of the day.

Bella? She was enjoying herself. Running around shop after shop for dresses with dear old Alice and her magazine quizzes. The latest one is: _Does your fiancé really want to marry you?_

I would have thought that kind of thing would have left Bella insecure about my intentions when really, it just boosted her confidence. When I asked her about it, she tossed her head and arched an eyebrow. Then she asked me if I had a problem with that.

"Of course not. Only…you used to be so…insecure." I muttered, looking down at the bills of the flat I now shared with Alice, seeing as Jasper moved out to go to the next college in town.

"Oh my God, did Edward Cullen just say a big boy word?" Alice asked mouth wide in mock shock.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Watch it, Maid of Honour." I growled. Bella laughed and kissed my cheek, my anger ebbing a little.

"OK, OK, calm down. I was just saying…"

"Saying what?"

"Nothing." She said, hiding her face behind her magazine.

I let it drop.

Jasper, my long, long term best friend had dated Bella for months before I came into the picture. They had been inseparable. Wherever Jasper went, Bella had been the constant shadow behind him, always there, never able o get out of people's minds…especially mine. That was what had landed me in trouble in the first place. I had tried to seduce Bella and take her away from Jasper, without me even knowing it. I know it would sound harsh but…you weren't there. You wouldn't have known how hard it was to watch your best friend and his girlfriend (The girl you were crushing on for a while) make out all day, at home (In the apartment) and at school (Everywhere).

In the end, I think it was Bella who started it. Sure, I encouraged her and in the end, when I was teaching her how to dance, I was acting more like her boyfriend than just her…friend.

Basically, she broke up with him, we got together and Jasper…disappeared. Well, after giving me a goodbye punch in the face. But still. After that, I didn't hear from him or talk to him. I tried at first but then gave up when all I got was a curt nod.

And now I was getting married to the most beautiful woman in the world, who was walking towards me with a steaming mug of coffee.

"What?" She asked, red tinting her cheeks.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm outta here. You kids play nice." she stalked out of the room, chuckling quietly.

"So? Why are you staring?"

"Why _wouldn't _I be staring?" I murmured, setting the mug aside and wrapping her up in my arms. She giggled, embarrassed and ran a hand down my chest. Many times when we were in bed, she would ask me why I had a perfect, God like chest. To hide my embarrassment, most of the time I would say it was the dancing.

She pressed her lips right at the centre of my chest and laughed when my breath hitched.

"I love you." She whispered.

"You are my life now." I replied simply and held her. Whenever we saw Jasper, Bella would suffer seeing as he was suffering though he was dating Alice. I think the only couple who is _always _happy is Emmett and Rosalie. They married the day I asked Bella to be my wife.

"My angel." I kissed her hair and smiled when she sighed.

My arms fell away from her and I drank the steaming coffee from the mug. Bella grabbed her books and kissed my cheek, saying she was going to meet some friends and look through dress catalogues.

I rolled my eyes but didn't object, letting her wander out of the door and skip to her car.

--

"Dance? You want me to dance? _Now_?" I asked Bella that night, looking up from where I had been kissing her collarbone.

Bella rolled her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "No, idiot. Not now. Sometimes, I wish you would dance as often as you used to. Just because you got into one of the most advanced dance schools in the country, it doesn't really mean you should stop practicing."

I crawled up her body and lowered myself on top of her, the silky pyjamas she wore brushed lightly against my naked chest. I ducked my head and kissed the patch of skin under her ear.

"I was thinking about quitting." I murmured. Bella gasped and pushed against my chest.

"_What_?!" She hissed, staring at me, "You worked so hard for this!"

"I know. I just…I don't want to miss out on anything between _us_. I want to concentrate on the wedding and then about building up our relationship. This is really important to me, Bella." I said softly, giving her my best 'please don't be mad' look.

She groaned and flopped her head back onto the cushion, facing the window.

"I want you to have a future-"

"You _are _my future-"

"-Other than me," She gave me The Look. It basically meant the entire if's in the world. What if we broke up, what if we didn't love each other, what if it turned out this was a mistake…then she'd ask "What would you do?" And naturally, I wouldn't have an answer seeing as committing suicide was out of the question.

"Baby, I wouldn't care what would happen if we broke up. I'm a dancer. I can find jobs in clubs and theatres…and I have a _half _degree. _That _must count as something."

She giggled, playing with a lock of hair that fell just below my ear. "A half degree?"

"Yeah, baby. I did half of the exams so I get a half degree…don't I?" I frowned.

"No."

"Oh. Well then, I'll have _no _degree." She laughed again and pulled me onto her, kissing me hard.

"You're mad." She whispered against my lips. I laughed and rolled away, propped up on my elbows.

"_I _might be mad, but you're the one who agreed to marry me." Bella laughed and closed her eyes, sighing quietly. The room was silent and only the wind batting against the window told me it was night outside.

Minutes ticked by, and Bella's breathing deepened, becoming slow and rhythmic. She was asleep.

Quietly, I kicked away the bedcovers and crawled off the bed, extracting my jeans from the floor. The denim rustled slightly and I grimaced, glancing over at Bella. She hadn't moved. I shrugged into my leather jacket not bothering with a shirt first. I was going to be back in the morning, and it would be harder to explain to Bella why I was sleeping fully clothed. If I was wearing only my jeans I could blame it that I had been cold during the night and I put on the first thing I could find.

Taking my trainers in my hands, I gently closed the bedroom door behind me and slipped down the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky ones and the ones that would make my feet sound like the ones of an elephant.

Once outside, the wind bit at my face and it was with shaking hands that I tied up my laces and got on my bike. I had to wheel it half way down the street before I could turn it on. I had bought the bike after Bella agreed to marry me, realising that the trips I would have to take at night weren't going to be safe if she looked out and saw my car gone. Nor she nor Alice knew I owned the bike. I had stored it somewhere private that Bella and Alice wouldn't even think to try and look.

He must be waiting for me. Like always. Sheathed in black from head to foot and never saying anything to anyone if it wasn't purely business. He was the man who had landed me in trouble the first time. The man who had landed me in reform school but also managed to give me a new identity after I got out.

And now, I would need another favour from this man. For me and my wife. For the future.

I parked the bike on the curb of the road and slipped off, heading into the pub where I knew was his permanent residence. Just as I thought, he was sitting at his usual table, drinking his usual beer with that same, usual look of death on his face. I swear I never saw him smile.

"Ah. Edward Cullen returns." James rasped. I smiled tightly and slipped into the seat opposite. He patted my hand. I shuddered in my leather jacket at the touch of his cold, fatal skin mine.

"I need to ask you a favour." I hissed, bending over the table so he could hear me.

"A favour, eh? Like the ones in the past?" he chuckled, drinking his beer.

I shook my head. "No. This is different. I'm getting married soon and I need new documents for me and my wife. You've heard the threats aimed my way. I can't stay here much longer." It was hard to make James understand when something was urgent. He was neutral. Everything and everyone had their own pace and nothing in his mind was deathly urgent.

"Well then, why not leave immediately?" I knew he was going to ask that question.

"My fiancée – Bella – wanted to get married with her friends and my family present. I couldn't take her away like this, without an explanation, _nothing_. It would be stupid and…I don't want to lose her."

James made a tsk-tsk noise and didn't answer. He just ran the tip of his index finger over the rim of his beer glass, over and over again.

Finally, he answered, "I might have to charge you interest for this, Cullen, but it could be done. Do you need totally new identities?"

I sighed in relief. "The usual, really. Names and birthdates and maybe even fake diplomas. I'm a dancer and that won't take me far in life."

"Mmm. You do know all this will cost you a fortune?" without answering, I slid the white envelope across the table to him. James opened it with secure, quick fingers and took out the fifteen single hundred pound bills from inside.

"The interest will be on its way. That's how much I was able to get out of the bank without Bella noticing it. She has quick eyes, understands everything in a flash."

"Then why haven't you told her about the…_threats_, and the fact that you must leave sooner rather than later?" James eyed me suspiciously. Maybe he thought I was going to rob him of his dignity.

"I will. After the wedding." James nodded and I stood up, turning to leave. I knew that the documents would show up on my doorstep at midnight the day after.

"Edward?"

I turned. He smiled.

"I'm hurt that you didn't invite me."

I laughed quietly. "You have an open invitation to every one f our festivities, James."

James nodded, satisfied. "I'll remember that." He patted his pocket where the envelope was hidden safely, where his cold heart beat quietly, morosely.

Without looking back, I left the pub. And maybe, just maybe, even my future.

**So, what do you think? Reviews…?**

**Devilslawyer123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fr Anonymous: **_Tick tock, time is running out…la la la la. Run, Cullen, run._

I slipped into bed quietly, grimacing as the sheets rustled loudly in the quiet room. Bella didn't stir, and her breathing kept that slow, rhythmic rising and falling that reassured me she wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

I lay on my back, staring at the cracks in the ceiling. Going to James had been like breaking my own code of honour. I had vowed to myself not to again after what had happened last time. No one knew about reform school…except for my parents. That's why my mother felt so hostile and cold towards me. In her opinions, whatever James was doing, so was I. This meant that I was forging documents and all that stuff as well. And I wasn't. this goes to show how many parents actually trust you. Maybe my father did, but not my mother.

I sighed and rolled onto my side, wrapping an arm around Bella's waist. She sighed in her sleep and pressed her head against my chest, a small smile playing on her lips.

She had no idea. I was breaking her trust in me and she had no damn idea. I could be ruining her life slowly and she had no idea.

She had no idea she was marrying an idiot…who had more than ten thousand pounds stashed under his bed.

That reminded me. I had to hide it if I wanted to do this quietly and in a non suspicious way. But Bella was bright. I was just scared she would find something out…and not marry me. All my plans would go down the drain if she wouldn't. How was I going to protect her?

Behind the closed curtains, I could see the sun rising slowly, the light entering like liquid gold into our room and bathing us in yellow and orange.

Bella stirred and shielded her eyes with her hands.

"Why is the damn sun so bright?" She grumbled, turning away and hiding her head under the duvet. I laughed and pulled lightly at her hair.

"Morning chirpiness, huh?"

"You should know." Came her muffled reply. I rolled out of the bed and fished my shirt off the floor. Bella peeked out from under the blankets, her eyes wary.

"Why on earth do you wear the same shirt twice?"

"Because I don't really bother to use a different shirt if this one is still clean," With a grin, I left the room.

I had just put the mocha on when Bella stumbled still sleepy into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes before she collapsed into a chair and her head fell onto her folded arms.

I bought a steaming mug of coffee and sat it quietly just near her head. With creeping fingers, she reached out and grasped it, brining it to her lips hungrily.

"Mmm. Are you going in to the agency today?" She asked, looking up at me with eyes that suggested she was very much awake and had no time with fooling about.

I frowned at the sink. "No. Did I have to go?"

"Not really. Only, Alice…"

"Oh God."

Bella ignored me and continued, "…Wanted to take you to pick out your tux today. I mean, we already have our dresses and you still insist on going to the altar in jeans."

"Well, why not?"

She looked like she was going to throw something at my head. "Because! Because it's the best day of my life and I do not want my fiancé showing up in jeans and T-shirt! That's why! Is it really hard for you to understand?"

Oh. Not really.

"Not really." I pouted at her and looked ashamed of myself but she wouldn't lower her cold attitude towards me.

Alice skipped down the stairs and grinned at Bella's pyjama clad form. "Loving the fashion sense! I thought you and I were going out today?"

I glared at Alice. "Jesus, Al. Don't you realise we're about to get married and we haven't had four minutes alone together yet?"

"Oh, I think you've had more than four minutes together, knowing you Edward." Against my will, a hot blush rose to my cheeks.

I took a step forward. "You are so unbelievably small to be so hugely irritating."

"And you are so unbelievably egoistic to be so hugely adorable!" Alice shot back.

Bella laughed. "Adorable? Ooh, Edward's adorable. Like a puppy?"

"Oh yes. Like a Golden Retriever." Alice said snidely. She crossed her arms and stared at me defiantly.

I sighed and looked away, deciding to play dirty. "Bella, love, would you like to go out with me today? You've done more than enough shopping for a week." Before Bella could open her mouth and reply, Alice said,

"Bella, love, would you like to go out with me today? I've got a few little trips to do…"

"Alice!" I shouted. Why did she have to work me up? Why couldn't she just let me live? Oh yeah. I've wasted my life.

"Edward!"

"Stop!" Bella stood up and put a gentle hand on my chest, restraining me from jumping on my God-knows-how-long friend. I growled and turned away, stomping into the living room.

"Edward." Bella called. I ignored her. My mobile rang and I slumped onto the sofa.

"Talk to me."

"Oh, you're going to be the one who's gonna do the talking." I sat up on the sofa and glanced out into the hallway, where I could hear Bella and Alice chattering quietly.

"Excuse me? Who is this?"

"You'll find out in time. Find out in time." The other line was quiet, empty.

"Hello?" No one answered. There was only the soft click of someone hanging up.

I stared at the phone in my hand.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked as I donned my jacket and threw the phone disgustedly into my pocket.

"Nowhere. I'll be back in five."

--

As I was walking back from the phone shop, where I had my phone number changed, I ran into Jasper.

"Dude." I said.

Jasper smiled uncertainly. "Just going to pick up some food." I nodded.

"Look Jazz, I don't want you to take it personal. What happened last year-" Jasper held up a hand.

"No worries. She's happy, you're happy, Alice's happy, I'm happy. It doesn't matter. Maybe it was wrong between Bells and me all along."

I sighed and grasped his shoulder. "Staying away from us is just hurting Bella. You might want to rethink your plan about not coming to the wedding."

He smiled.

I left.

I didn't go straight home. I needed some time to myself.

The messages should stop now, right? I'd changed the number, and I was going to make sure that no one other than people I trusted was going to have it.

I walked lazily across the hill near my apartment. I remembered dimly the times when Jasper and me would walk out here in the middle of the night and just stare at the sky.

Right now though, I had to think about my plan. Should I tell Bella at the honeymoon? Before or after the wedding? What will her reaction be? And so on and so forth. I couldn't really make my mind up. It was like thinking up a strategy plan over a mine field. One wrong step and the whole place could explode.

The sky above was darkening and I flopped onto my stomach, resting my head in my folded arms. Why was my life so complicated?

I was just sitting up when my phone rang. I glanced down. How was it possible? No one knew my new phone number…

I flipped my phone open and stared at the screen: Fr. Anonymous: Red sun. Blood has been spilt.

So whoever sent me the text knew I had gone to the phone shop and got a new number- and that person knew what number I had been given.

This was all too much to handle. It really was. I was young and already I had someone threatening my life.

It was with a heavy heart that I walked back home. Alice's car was gone, so I was sure that she and Bella had gone out.

I opened the front door and shrugged out of my jacket, letting it fall on the banister of the stairs. Before I headed off to the kitchen, wanting to get some coffee into my system.

Bella was sitting at the table, leafing through some papers, a little frown on her beautiful face.

"Hey. What are you doing home?" I asked.

Bella smiled and stood up, walking over to me.

"I had a little chat with Alice." She murmured, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I arched one eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yep. You're right. Since we got engaged, we haven't had any time for ourselves," I smirked, knowing the real truth, and Bella slapped my chest lightly, "Not in _that _way. I meant, we used to talk so much and now we don't."

"So you blew off your shopping trip to _talk_?" I was playing hard to get. She loved that. I didn't.

Bella laughed. "No. I was thinking about more of _this_." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me, a light kiss that barely touched my lips and made my heart race faster than a Ferrari.

Well, you'll never guess what happened next.

Actually, maye you will but I'm not going to say.

Tough.

--

**R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Fr Anonymous**: _Edward Cullen: Raising the standards for future corpses._

It was no use. Whatever phone I used, or no matter how many times I changed my number, the person (Whoever that person was) found out and sent m e messages.

And now he knows my email. It's not like I can show someone, is it? I'm still waiting for my new documents and having someone know means having the police know, too. That would only mean trouble considering…

The Living room door opened and I glanced up tiredly. Staying up until one o'clock in the morning to sort out your 'bad' emails and your 'good' emails was as easy as, well, getting people to shut up when you want. I have over two thousand emails and going through all of them was so tiring.

Bella looked at me, her dressing gown wrapped tightly around herself.

"What are you doing, Edward?"

"Nothing… I'm just working on something." I replied. Bella shook her head.

"Come to bed. It's late." she said.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Edward, you said that four hours ago. Leave that stupid machine and come to bed. You know how you are in the mornings if you don't get any sleep." I didn't point out that it _was _morning.

"Baby, let me finish this and I'll be right there."

"Whatever." She turned away and left the room.

--

At six o'clock that morning, there was a soft knock on the front door. I went to it and opened it. No one was there but, as I expected, there was a package.

I looked around before taking the package and going to the kitchen where I opened it.

**New ID **the label said:

**Name: **_**Anthony**_

**Surname: **_**Masen**_

**Age: 21**

**Profession: English Teacher- Graduated from Oxford.**

No way. _No way_. OXFORD?!

**New ID:**

**Name: **_**Maria**_

**Surname: **_**Johnson**_

**Age: **_**20**_

**Profession: **_**Currently studying Law.**_

THAT was even worse. I mean, law? What was James THINKING?

I sighed and slid the stuff behind the fruit basket. Hopefully, no one will be curious enough to open it.

I yawned and stretched. Bella came into the kitchen.

I walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her. She moved away.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked, hurt.

"You didn't come to bed, Edward." She replied, making herself some toast.

Irritation broke the surface. "I had stuff to do. Look, I'll explain everything when I can, OK?"

"No, it doesn't matter. Apparently, it seems that _we _don't matter." She snapped.

I ran a hand through my hair.

"Honey, you're being absolutely _ridiculous_.."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Shut up. I know what I'm talking about." She hissed, throwing the buttering knife into the sink. I winced at her ferocity.

"Look, I love you, and whatever I'm doing is for _us_, OK? It's to… Protect us. Don't worry." I kissed the top of her head and left the kitchen.

God, fiancée's.

-XX

"Whatever he's up to, it's pissing me off big time. Alice, he didn't even come to _bed _last night. He was in front of his goddamned laptop for _hours_!" I exclaimed. Alice sighed heavily and pushed her half eaten cookie towards me. I grabbed it and sank my teeth into the gorgeous double chocolate chipped biscuit.

"Well, maybe it's a surprise…? He could be arranging something for your honeymoon." Alice said, her voice radiating concern.

See? This is why I love Alice. Whatever happens is _good_, not bad. Well, sometimes anyway.

"I doubt it. He's been so fidgety and he won't let his mobile phone out of his sight! He's never been like this, Alice. I love him but how can I marry him if he won't trust me enough to tell me what's going on?"

"Whatever he's doing, _you _have to trust _him_. It's the only way, OK?"

"Fine." I sighed and finished my cookie.

XX

Bella was gone for the day with Alice. I sighed and lay down on the sofa, sheepishly trying to get some sleep. I knew it was impossible anyway.

One week to go.

As I thought of the wedding and having Bella forever, I fell asleep.

Only to be awoken by my mobile ringing….

…..**Fr Anonymous: **_And if the ring the ring don't shine and the Cullen won't sing, I'll break his pretty neck ….._

--

**Muahahahaha! OK, I've been uber fast! **

**Reviews…?**

**Devilslawyer123**


End file.
